


The Fall of Loki: A Love Story

by DawnSumner



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Falling In Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSumner/pseuds/DawnSumner
Summary: This is not your typical love story. The great Loki of Asgard has no intention of falling in love, does not wish for the shackles of marriage. Mostly because he does not think himself worthy of such a thing. Ever cast in the shadow of his eldest brother, he believes no woman would choose him over Thor.Ryisa was once the daughter of a noble lord. Now, her house is disgraced. She finds herself at the mercy of her vicious new mistress. She is a nothing but a servant now. She holds very little memories of her life before.The Prince's are to be wed. The Great Odin holds a celebration to find them both a wife. One needs not possess noble blood to vie for the position but must be of proper age. Ryisa is forced to attend as nothing but a servant.Things change when she inadvertly catches the young Loki's attention.





	1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes appraised the nude woman that lay just a few feet before him. Lithe form wrapped in a heavy blanket, the poor girl seemed quite exhausted from last nights activities. Loki utter a sigh, finger tip tapping against his chin rather impatiently. Gods, would she never wake? Hidden in shadow, he was content to watch as one of his other selves, produced by magic, approached the girl. He grasped a handful of the young maidens clothing in his hands. The bed dipped beneath his weight. Only then did the girl smile. Her eyes swept of the Asgardian's princes body, a faint smile on her lips. That smile quickly vanished as his clone tossed the clothing at her.

"Tis time for you to go now." The clone ordered.

The girl pulled herself into a sitting position, clutching the blanket to her bosom. Her face tilted, "I shan't go till I receive what it is I have earned" The girl sneered.

Loki winced. He had forgotten the crassness of her voice. The clone produced a single gold coin. The creature he no longer considered a woman snatched at it, greedily clutching it to her no longer covered bosom. She shimmied from the bed, sliding her dress on before making a quick exit. His other self dissipated in a cloud of green smoke. Loki frowned. Is this what the son of Odin was reduced to? Paying a whore for her company? None of the other women in the castle dared approach him. He was well known for his violent temper, something he could not control it would seem. Even Thor himself warned that should he lay another hand of any of the serving girls, he would find himself cast from Asgard to one of the other nine realms. He warned Loki that Father, the Great Odin, had grown weary of the youngest prince's turbulent behavior.

Tis not his fault that of all the women he had invited into his bed, not one of them had gone without desiring something from him. One girl had dared mention Thor's name during their time together. Loki would admit that, perhaps, he had overreacted. He had long lived in the shadow of Thor. He grew weary of always being someone's second choice. Of course that wasn't something Thor, the first born, the chosen son that would rule over all of Asgard one day could ever understand. The door to his chamber opened once more. Her kind eyes appraised him, a smile touching her lips at the sight of him.

"Hello, mother." Loki offered.

Her gaze shifted towards the disheveled bed, a frown replacing her smile. "Oh, dearest Loki, what ever will I do with you? You cannot keep abusing the serving girls. It is unbecoming of a Prince."

Though Loki held great fondness for the woman he called mother, he could not explain that it was not he that was the abuser. He did not seek these women out. They, more often than not, came to him. "I am not a child, Mother." Loki rebuked, "As I will never wear the crown of Asgard, what does it matter what I do within my own chambers?"

Frigga, the only woman that did not seek something from him, approached him. She cupped his face between warm palms, "I worry for you, Loki." A flash of concern entered her face, "I worry that you will forever be alone."

Loki could think of nothing to say. Mother was right, in a way. Though he held no notion of every being able to obtain a bride for himself, perhaps he could give Mother the illusion of effort. "I'll always have you." He sighed, "Mother, you know as well as I, no woman would have me so long as Thor is available. I will always be in his shadow."

"You mustn't think so little of yourself. I know, somewhere, there is something that will accept all of your strengths...and your weaknesses." His mother assured. "Do not get angry but there is something I must discuss with you. It is of grave importance."

Loki frowned. Mother's tone had turned serious. "What has Father done now?"

"Your Father has decreed it is time the two princes of Asgard take a wife. Every eligible woman from every corner of Asgard, royal or not, has been sent an invitation. They arrive tomorrow."

Loki's nose wrinkled, "I am sure these girls will be thrilled at the idea of bedding a second son, with no chance to be made Queen."

Frigga shook her head, "You mustn't think such things, Loki." She lay a comforting arm against his shoulder, "I shall pray that one of these women will be pleasing to you."

Loki brushed his Mother's arm from him, "Save your breath, Mother." Frigga's lips parted but no words came forth. She knew better. Giving his arm a gentle pat, the patient Queen turned and departed from him. Loki stood in place, watching until she no longer stood in his chamber. His anger flared for a moment but not towards her...never towards her. She was perhaps the only woman that had looked upon him with nothing but love and affection. She asked nothing of him, demanded no favors. All she truly sought after was his happiness...it was something he could never give her. How could he promise her things he knew would never come to pass? He was a trickster, a second son, brother to Thor. He would forever be in Thor's shadow. Given the chance, who would choose him over his great brother, the heir to the throne?


	2. Chapter Two: Ryisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryisa finally arrives in Asgard.

Pain flashed across her skin, flames licking against her throbbing flesh. Ryisa refused to cry out, refused to give Madam that satisfaction. What she had done to deserve such a punishment, Ryisa would never know. Madam rarely gave reasoning for her behavior. Her nails dug into the bark of the elm she'd been tied to. Another flick of Madam's wrist delivered the crack of a whip against her skin. Ryisa counted ten strikes so far. It was the most she'd ever gotten. 

"You will learn your place." Madam hissed, nails suddenly digging into the young girl's scalp, "I will not have you as a distraction when MY daughters arrive at the Palace. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes.." Ryisa gasped through clenched teeth though she really did not. Why would she serve as a distraction? She hadn't even received an invitation. 

"Good." 

The ropes that bound her were loosed. Ryisa's knees gave way from the pain. She sank to the grass, still half leaning against the tree for support. Madam stalked away without another word, discarding the whip beside Ryisa's whimpering form. Tears streamed down her face, blood staining the ground around her. Part of her wished Madam would kill her and be done with it. She did not know how much longer she could withstand such brutal treatment. 

Forcing herself to stand once more, Ryisa limped towards the house. Her fingers tried the golden knob, finding it locked. She was not surprised. Madam often forced her to remain in the Garden after a whipping...to avoid staining her floors she said. Turning from the house, she returned to the tree that for so many years had been her one area of solace. Though it was used in her beatings, it was also the last remaining artifact of her family. This home, this garden...it had belonged to her family once upon a time. But with the death of her mother, Madame had taken over. Ryisa had been forced into servitude.

Ryisa did not know how long she sat beneath that tree nor did she remember falling into a deep slumber. When she awoke, Madam hovered over her. Her lips twisted into a sneer, "We depart for the Capital." her eyes scoured Ryisa's blood stained dress, "You cannot be seen in such filth. Despite your low station, you must be dressed appropriately."

Madam's version of appropriate clothing consisted of a mud brown dress, simple black shoes, and to have her fire locks twisted into a most unbecoming bun. Though not a vain girl, Ryisa barely recognized herself in the mirror. The dress did nothing to compliment her skin. She said nothing. Ryisa was forced on the back of a small, scrawny mule instead of one of the larger horses or even the safety of the caravan where Madam and her two daughters sat. Still, the young girl said nothing. A plan had begun to form in the back of her mind. She would not be returning to this place. No, she would seek out another family to serve...ones that would treat her kind.

It took days for them to arrive. Ryisa either rode her skinny mule or walked. By the time their party was ushered within the Castle gates, Ryisa felt she could take not a step further. Madam and the others were ushered to their no doubt grand rooms. Ryisa and the others were forced into another wing where the servants resided. It was more accommodating than her other chambers. She could not help but notice that even the other servant girls held dresses of grand design. They to were being allowed a chance to perhaps wed one of the princes. 

"Oh no!" One of the girls screeched, holding a dress made of emerald silk, "This is not the dress I ordered." She flung it to the side, "Could you imagine what HE would think should I show up in...in THAT?" 

Ryisa could not help but graze the silk. "It's...it's quite lovely..." 

The girl glanced over towards Ryisa, eyebrow cocked, "It's yours if you like. I have no intention of wearing it." 

Ryisa's cheeks colored, "Oh...I couldn't. Madam would never allow it." 

"She's...she's not allowing you the chance to gain either prince's attention?" The girl seemed simply horrified by that notion, "The decree stated every maiden." 

The other girl was right of course. Perhaps, even just for a moment, Ryisa could pretend that she was being allowed. Snatching the fabric from the bedside, she darted behind a screen. She slipped the fabric over her head, wincing as the silk slid across her freshly delivered wounds. When she stepped out, a collective gasp echoed throughout the room. 

"Oh, it suits you!" One girl exclaimed. 

"It IS quite lovely." The girl who had given her the dress murmured, "You should let your hair down." 

By the time the girls were finished with her, Ryisa no longer felt the abused servant girl she was clearly was. She felt...renewed. The other girls dressed just as quickly. She saw no other flashes of green. The girls were rounded up by a guard. It was time to meet the princes. Ryisa's heart hammered. She could not be seen by Madam in this gown. She managed to slip from the group, darting down a cobbled path way. Her ankle gave way on a stone. She tripped. Arms caught her. 

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" 

Her chin tilted and she found herself staring into a pair of startling blue eyes. His head adorned with a helm of two horns, his lips twitched in amusement, "A bit lost are we?" His eyes slid lower, "You wear the color of Loki. Why?" His tone sounded almost accusing. 

"I-I...well, I am rather fond of green." Ryisa stumbled, cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet. 

A smile formed on his lips, "The color suits you." His fingers lifted, twirling a strand of her hair between his finger tips, "I've never seen such a shade of red in all my years." he murmured. 

He still held her. She went to pull away. He would not release her. "Please..." Her voice broke, "Release me." 

His eyes blinked, as if confused by her sudden need to depart from him, but his hands fell to his side, "My apologies, milady." 

"Your apology is not needed, sir. I fear it is I that must apologies. I did not mean to stumble into you." Ryisa spoke, palms smoothing across the front of her gown. "I-I suppose I should rejoin the others." 

"Before you do, perhaps I could inquire your name." 

Ryisa hesitated. She did not know this stranger but something about him compelled her to confess her true name, "Ryisa. My name is Ryisa." 

The man flourished into a deep bow, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance." his fingers reached her her hand, his lips brushing across her fair skin, "You will surely enthrall the second born son." 

Her blush deepened, "I do not wish to enthrall anyone." 

He stood up once more, "Too late for that, little one." He closed the distance between them, "For you surely have put me under a spell." 


	3. Chapter Three: Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds himself fascinated by the young Ryisa

Loki could not take his eyes from the shy little minx at his side. She did not seem to notice his sideway glances and, if she did, she said nothing of it. She had barely spoken since accepting his offer of a private tour. The young Ryisa was a mystery to him. She did not seem aware of his identity. If she had been, Loki doubted she would be referring to him in such an informal manner. He was simply "my lord" to her instead of "Your highness." His lips spread into a half smile. Oh, what would the young girl do should he choose to divulge his true identity? That remained to be seen. In the meantime, Loki had no plans to reveal himself to her. The overbearing weight of being nothing more than a second son had been released from him...even if just for a moment. Loki intended to take full advantage of that by questioning the girl to discover her true intent. 

"Tell me, which Prince currently holds your favor?"

She did not turn her face to him, merely shrugged her shoulder. Loki did not miss the flashing pain that appeared in her eyes. She was quick to smother said expression, forcing a soft smile to those deliciously plump lips, "I have yet to meet either so I cannot say for certain. Besides-" A sigh of disappointment left her lips, "It does not matter."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Loki replied, hand moving to the small of her back. He felt her tense beneath his touch but she did not move away. A dark blush crept into her cheeks, lower lip disappearing between pearls of white, "You've the face of a Queen, milady."

For the first time since their meeting, Loki's ears were graced by the sound of her true laugh. It would seem the idea of a crown sitting upon her head was quite ridiculous in her mind, "Oh, gracious no. I hold no desire to be Queen."

"Than, pray tell, what is it you do desire? Surely you've not come to Asgard to settle with a second son?"

She took a pause, "I desire nothing, milord. It is not my place to want, to desire."

Loki cocked an eyebrow, "I am afraid I do not understand-"

"I am but a servant, milord. I have no desire outside of what my Mistress allows me...which is very little."

"Even servants are being allowed to take part in this little farce that the great Odin has designed." Loki reminded her, his hand sliding higher of her back. There it was again...that pained expression that she so desperately attempted to hide. His gaze slid from her face, appraising the curve of her back. Did his touch really cause such pain that she could not withstand his touch.

"My MIstress does not see it this way. She seeks nothing but her own daughter's happiness. She will not allow me to snatch away their chance for the throne...even if it is something I do not desire."

The pair said nothing for a great while, not until they approached the Asgardian barn that held only the best of their horses. Ryisa hesitated, chin tilting to him as if asking his permission. He offered nothing but a slight nod. Her lithe body slipped within the double doors, Loki following behind. The doors closed behind them, Loki's nimble fingers sliding the heavy lock in place. He did not wish for them to be disturb. When he turned, she had found her way to Nightwing. The giant pitch black stallion was a pure beast. Loki was its master. He allowed no other person near him. And, yet, the giant beast had yielded to Ryisa. Her palm slid up his snout, fingers scratching the long white strip between his eyes. Loki approached the girl from behind. His eyes slid down the curve of her backside, his trousers tightening.

"Nightwing does not allow others to touch him." Loki murmured, fingertips pressing against her hips.

"He's a beauty..." Ryisa half whimpered.

Loki grinned. His touch affected her afterall it would seem. How far would she let him go before putting a stop to him? He was eager to explore her, more so than any other woman before. His hands slid up her sides, one hand lifting to curl against the back of her neck. She half leaned into his touch. His other slid around he waist, palm pressing against the center of her stomach. Only when his lips touched the crook of her neck did she pull herself from him. "You...you should not touch me so." 

She now faced him, cheeks burning like the midday sun. Loki could not help the grin that appeared. "Why not?" He stepped towards her once more. Her hand shot up, palm now pressing into the center of this chest. 

"Please...don't..."

His lips upon hers silenced any more words she may have spoken. She whimpered but did not immediately shove him away. Her hand tightened into a fist, inadvertently pulling him closer. God, she tasted of honey...so sweet and innocent. It was intoxicating. He pressed further, palm moving to cup her breast through her thin gown. That appeared to be her breaking point. She wrenched her face from him, attempting to shove him away. Loki would not allow himself to be so easily denied. His hand lifted, fingers tightening around the base of her throat. She froze, eyes widening. It was not fear he saw buried in those orbs of green. No, it was something else...something more primal. She was not afraid...not of him at least. Perhaps it was her own desire, threatening to release itself, that so frightened her.

"You have nothing to fear from me." He promised, "It is not my desire to harm you." His fingers caressed the side of her face, "Perhaps I've pushed things too far." His hand slid from her neck, "My apologies." 

She did not move. She remained flattened against the barn wall, lips parted slightly as she struggled for breath. She seemed without words. Her hand lifted, fingertips brushing across her own lips, "Why...why did you kiss me?" 

He cocked an eyebrow again, "I desire you, Ryisa. Perhaps it is not wise to speak to frankly but I have never been one for lies. It is my intent to have you in my bed. If not this night, than perhaps one night in the near future." 

Her cheeks darkened once more, "I will not be your whore." 

"Oh...I ache for you to be more than that, my little dove. You will understand soon enough." He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Come. Let me escort you back to your chambers." 

"I will not invite you in." Ryisa spoke. 

"That is your choice." Loki replied. He was sure he had pushed too far. But, after a moment, she pulled herself from the wall. She could not meet his gaze but allowed him to lead her back towards the castle.


	4. Chapter Four: Ryisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryisa finally discover's Loki's true identity.

"Lady Ryisa?"

Ryisa was unaccustomed to being called by that term. She turned, facing the guard that had spoken. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she cautiously made her approach. He held a box between his calloused fingers. Her lips parted. It was intricately decorated, with gold trimming around the ivory box. He slipped in into her hands without a word, turning on his heels and quickly departing. She had been granted her own quarters, not that her Mistress seemed to care. The elder woman had washed her hands of the young Ryisa it would seem. She hadn't seen nor heard from the woman since her encounter with the mystery man two nights ago. Her lips still burned from the fierceness of his kiss, an ache forming between her legs at the very thought of him. She didn't even know his name.

Carrying the small treasure to her dresser, she peeled it open. Seated within, surrounded by plush mahogany velvet, sat a necklace. Only, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The gem itself was simply stunning. It appeared to be a choker of sorts. The ribbon was a piece of black lace, simple enough. It held just one stone. Her finger tips caressed the gem. It shimmered in the candlelight. This was not the first gift she had received. The night before, a gown of the purest green silk had arrived at her door. The back was without fabric. If not for the wounds that still lingered, Ryisa would be tempted to wear it to that night's ball. The first gift had come without so much as a letter. This one was different.

_**My dearest Ryisa,** _

_**It would give me the greatest of delights to see this gem against your pale skin. I ache for another taste of you, to hold you in my arms once more.** _

There was no name on the slip of parchment. It could only be one person...the man she had allowed herself to be alone with...the one she simply could not forget. Her bottom lip disappeared between nervous teeth. Should she wear this gem, what was she agreeing to? Surely such gifts did not come without a price? She was not innocent enough into succumbing to the delusion that this man wanted nothing from her. Aye, she was of virgin flesh, but just barely. Men had taken every chance to touch her in places they should not, especially those invited by the Madame. Ryisa shuddered at the thought of them. Surely she could not accept such gifts?

A knock sounded at the door. Ryisa stood. Smoothing at the wrinkles in the dress she wore, she approached. The instant the door swung open, a hand connected with the side of her face. She staggered back. Madame stepped into her quarters, her cheeks blotched from wrath. she pointed an accusing finger towards her, "How...dare...you!" She screamed, spittle flying.

"I-I haven't-" The back of Madame's hand shut off any words that Ryisa could have spoken. She stumbled backwards, blood trickling from a cut above to cheekbone.

"You will not ruin this for my daughters." Her hand reached, fingers curling in Ryisa's hair, "Did you not think I would find out? Hmm? How stupid do you think me to be?" Her hand came down again. Ryisa's head bounced off the floor. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she slipped into darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ryisa could not breathe. Every step, every simple sway of her hips caused wave after wave of pain to wash through her. Madame stayed at her side, narrowed eyes ever watchful as the small group of girls wandered into the massive ballroom. Trumpets sounded, announcing their arrival. Eyes swept over them. Ryisa wilted beneath their stares, all too aware of the bruise currently staining her cheekbone. Her eyes dropped to the floor. Madame had forced her into a gown of dull brown, forcefully pinning her hair into a tight knot. Of course, Madame had snatched the necklace the moment her eyes landed on it. It currently rested around the neck of her plump, eldest daughter. It did nothing to compliment the girl's color.

The dress had been discarded. Madame had no use for it. Both daughters were aiming for just one prince...the eldest of the brothers. They eached dressed in gowns of the finest silk, the fabric an explosion of red and gold. They were not the only ones. The sea of girls before them dressed the same. Not one speckle of green could be seen. Ryisa felt a twinge of pity for the younger of the prince's. She could not recall his name but she knew he favored green upon all else. If not for the waves of pain threatening to overtake her, Ryisa would have put two and two together.

A dull throbbing had formed at the base of her skull. She barely managed to keep herself upright. Madame led her to a corner, nails digging into her arm, "Do not move from this spot or I shall have you whipped...again.." She hissed. It was not a threat but a promise. Ryisa nodded her head. Satisfied, Madame turned to her daughters, "Come along girls. Tis time to meet your destiny."

A sudden fanfare erupted through the massive room. Four people made their way up the steps at the center of the floor. Two, one older male and a slim female, stood before the two thrones. The other two were introduced as Prince Loki and Prince Thor. Ryisa's jaw slacked, eyes boring into the man dressed in green, wearing a two horned helm. It...it was him...the man that had laid so passionate a kiss upon her lips. He...he was the prince? A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. His eyes, those entracing blue eyes, surveyed the sea of girls. She knew whom he searched for. HIs eyes narrowed in on a girl not far from her. His eyebrows knitted together, a frown touching her lips. Ryisa knew whom he glared at. It had to be none other than Madame's daughter, the one who currently wore the green gem around her own neck.

When his eyes lifted once more, their gaze met. It sent shivers running down her spine. His eyes swept down, eyebrow cocking at her attire. She barely registered King Odin speaking nor the way Queen Frigga was currently watching their small interaction. No one save the Queen seemed to take note of them at all. All other eyes were planted squarely on Thor. When King Odin finally stopped speaking, Loki descended from his place. Ryisa could move. If she should, she knew she would loose all balance. Loki was before her before she could even blink.

"You did not like my gift?" There was no animosity in his voice, just an air of teasing.

"I...I did, your Grace."

Loki frowned, "Please, just Loki. There is no need for such formalities."

"Loki." her voice floated across her ears like the light ringing of a bell. Queen Frigga, in all her splendor appeared at Loki's side. Her eyes swept over Ryisa, lips turning into a smile, "It would seem my son is quite taken with you."

Ryisa was without words. On the verge of tears, she felt as if she may faint. She pressed herself as tightly against the wall as she could. She prayed no one noticed. Loki did. He took a step forward. She flinched away. A flash of hurt entered his eyes but his hand fell away. Queen Frigga was the next to approach, "You look pale, my child." Her finger tips brushed across her cheek, "You are feverish. Are you well?"

"Ryisa!" Madame suddenly appeared, placing herself between them, "Your Grace, please forgive my servant. She still has yet to learn her place." The eldest daughter, the one who still wore the green gem around her throat came to stand beside her mother. "Have you met-"

Loki's hand snatched forward, fingers gripping the chain that held the precious stone, "This was not meant for you." He breathed, wrenching the stone from around her neck. She let out an indignant cry. Loki's gaze turned towards Ryisa, extending the necklace, "Here. Take it."

"You cannot be serious, your Grace. She...she is but a servant! She is not worthy of a Prince's affections."

"I will decide who is worthy." His gaze slid of the eldest daughter, "Your daughter...well she is certainly not worthy. Now, you either move or I'll have the both of you sent to the dungeon."

Queen Frigga said nothing, watching with a look of amazement as Madame and her eldest daughter stepped to the side. By this point, Ryisa could hardly stand. Her arm lifted with the intent of taking the offered necklace. A hot knife slid through her ribs. She cried out, nearly doubling over from the pain. Loki caught her. Just the feel of his hands against her skin caused another cry of anguish to fall from her lips. When his hand came away, it was stained with blood. 

"She is injured, mother..." Loki hissed. 

"Come, Loki. Our doctors will tend her wounds." Queen Frigga nodded. Her attention turned to Madame, "You are banned from this castle. Your daughters shall remain but you-" She snapped her fingers. Guards came forth, "-are never to set foot in this place again."

Ryisa leaned into Loki, allowing him to scoop her in his arms. She didn't miss the looks they received. Her head lolled against his chest, taking in his masculine scent just one before the darkness took her again.


End file.
